Jane Foster (Earth-SRS)
Jane Foster is the first woman to take up the mantle of Thor. History Early Life After Jane Foster's mother died, her father (a plumber) worked two jobs in order for her to go through medical school, exhausting himself. Nevertheless, he managed to give Jane a good childhood, never missing a softball game, forgetting a birthday or failing to encourage her in any thing she could set her mind to. She became a nurse hired by Dr. Donald Blake to assist him in his private medical practice. Actually, the crippled Dr. Donald Blake was the human identity used for many years by the Asgardian god, Thor. Blake fell deeply in love with Foster, who was unaware of his dual-identity. She was infatuated with Thor, whom she had not yet met in his godly identity, but took a protective attitude toward him, worrying about his health and frailty. She would regularly gush over Thor's exploits, much to Blake's annoyance, causing him to wonder if Jane would ever love a normal man like him. Loki Loki, taking on the guise of an old man, entered Donald Blake's doctors office and hypnotized Jane and gave her secret commands. He then entered Donald's office, and when Don reported for work, he found Loki waiting for him and changed into Thor. Loki challenged the Thunder God to a contest in Central Park, a challenge that Thor accepted before Loki left. Changing back into Donald Blake he told Jane that he was leaving for the afternoon, unaware that Jane was about to enact Loki's hypnotic suggestions upon his departure. At Central Park, as Thor battled Loki, he was unaware that Jane was still under Loki's thrall and wandering in the area. Loki then transformed a tree into a tiger which he set upon Jane, and turned the Thunder God's attention to Jane's situation. Thor had two options: grab his returning hammer,Mjolnir, or save Jane. With no choice, Thor chose the latter, and after dealing with the mystical tiger, he reverted back into Blake. When Blake attempted to recover his weapon, Loki put a magical force field around it, preventing Blake from changing back into Thor. With his enemy apparently defeated, Loki transformed into a bird and flew away, planning to conquer the Earth. Blake revived Jane and took her back home; meanwhile Loki used his magic to terrorize the people of New York City. Jane later witnessed Thor's return and the defeat of Loki. Blake contemplated revealing his true identity as Thor to Jane in the hopes of winning her love. However, right when he was about to tell her, Odin contacted Thor telepathically and warned him against doing so. One normal day as Jane left Dr Blake's office for an errand, she passed a wounded jewel thief and his two partners. They entered Blake's office and demanded treatment. Distracting them, Blake tapped his cane and transformed into Thor. Strapping the criminals to an operating table with surgical tape, he attached it to his magic hammer and "threw" the criminals to the police station. Dr. Blake prepared to use a rubber hammer on a patient's knee. As Jane assured the patient Dr. Blake was skilled with using a mallet, Blake thought to himself that she does not know the half of it. Don Blake was next approached by discredited scientist Calvin Zabo for a job. When Blake refused to hire him, Zabo began experimenting on himself, creating a serum that transformed him into a monstrous form. Calling himself Mister Hyde, Zabo sought to revenge against Blake. Meanwhile, Thor continued to petition Odin to allow him to marry Jane Foster, to no avail. However Odin told Thor that should Jane prove herself to be brave, he would make her an immortal. When Mr. Hyde attacked Blake's office, Thor was there to stop him. In response, Hyde began committing robberies disguised as Thor. Afterward, Blake decided to reveal his dual-identity to Foster, but his father, Odin, monarch of Asgard, appeared to him and forbade him to reveal this secret to any mortal. Even though Odin tried for a long time to quash the romance between the two, he ordered her life to be saved when she lay dying after an explosion caused by a battle between Thor and Mister Hyde. Foster truly loved Blake, and one day she told him angrily that she would not wait forever for him to declare his love to her. Thor intended to marry Foster, but then Odin forbade him to marry her on the grounds that she was a mortal, not a goddess. Thor later asked Odin to reconsider the issue, and Odin relented, saying that Thor could marry her if she proved herself worthy. The superhuman criminal Mister Hyde, seeking vengeance against Blake, captured both him and Foster, and made Blake a prisoner in a room with a bomb. Blake escaped and, as Thor, battled Hyde; but Foster, fearing that only Hyde could save Blake's life by deactivating the bomb, helped Hyde to escape. Outraged by this seeming betrayal against his son, Odin rejected Thor's petition to marry Foster.19Foster was menaced repeatedly by enemies of Thor who either knew he was Blake, or knew there was some connection between Thor and Blake. Such assailants included Hyde; his bitter foster-brother Loki; and the Enchantress and her partner, the original Executioner; as well as the journalist Harris Hobbs. As Thor rescued her from these many perils over time, Foster fell deeply in love with him. Chance at Godhood Finally, Thor defied Odin and revealed his dual-identity to Foster. Foster left America and took a position with a man who proved to be the High Evolutionary. Thor followed her to the High Evolutionary's citadel at Wundagore Mountain, where they were reunited. Again petitioning Odin to let him marry Foster, Thor brought her to Asgard itself, a place forbidden to mortals. Odin agreed to let them marry if Foster proved herself capable of functioning as an Asgardian goddess. Odin then physically transformed Foster into an Asgardian, granting her superhuman powers. As Odin must have expected, Foster was confused and bewildered by her new abilities and by Asgard itself. Declaring that Foster had failed his test, Odin turned her back into a mortal woman, sent her back to Earth, and removed her memories of her experiences with Thor. Odin sent Foster to work for the physician Dr. Keith Kincaid, and the two soon fell in love with each other. Merged with Sif As for Thor, Odin saw to it that he was reunited the Asgardian goddess Sif, whom he had loved in the past, and their romance was quickly rekindled. Years later, Foster fell ill and, lying close to death, called out to Thor in her delirium. Sif stole the enchanted Runestaff of Kamo Tharnn, the Elder of the Universe known as the Possessor, and used it to infuse her own life-force into Foster, thereby saving her life. Sif vanished, and Foster recovered, also regaining full possession of her lost memories of Thor. The love between Thor and Foster revived, but soon she was captured by trolls under the leadership of Thor's enemy Ulik. To Thor's surprise, Foster succeeded in capturing the troll king, Geirrodur, with his own spear; Thor himself defeated Ulik. After some time, Foster finally insisted on accompanying Thor to Asgard. There, the Asgardian Grand Vizier presented her with Sif's sword and when she struck it against a wall, she was seemingly transformed into Sif. The Vizier theorized that Foster and Sif had become one being, and that Sif would be dominant in Asgard, and Foster on Earth. Yet when Sif returned to Earth many months later, she did not transform into Foster. Eventually, Dr. Kincaid launched an investigation into the whereabouts of Foster, whom he had not seen since her hospitalization. Thor revealed his dual-identity to Kincaid and explained what had happened to Foster. Thor and Sif took Kincaid with them on a journey to the world of Kamo Tharnn. It turned out that when Sif infused Foster with her life-force, Sif's own spirit and body had actually passed through the Runestaff and into another dimension. When Sif reappeared in Asgard, Foster took her place in the other dimension entered through the Runestaff. But when Kamo Tharnn somehow absorbed the denizens of the latter world into his own body, Sif and Thor used the Runestaff to release the beings trapped within the Possessor, including Foster. Thor and Sif brought Foster and Kincaid back to Earth, and Foster and Kincaid were married almost immediately afterward. Civilian Life Foster has given birth to her first child, a boy named Jimmy. The world at large remains unaware of Foster's past relationship with Thor, although a few enterprising individuals have learned of their connection. Jane eventually became a doctor, and working alongside Thor in New York when the Odinson was secretly using the body of EMT Jake Olsen. Some time later, she was visited by Warriors Three to be informed about Thor's death after his battle against the Serpent. Return After hearing rumors of the return of Dr. Donald Blake and Thor, Jane divorced her husband and subsequently lost custody of their child. Blake visited Jane at her work in a New York City hospital in search of Lady Sif, whose spirit Blake mistakenly thought had been reborn in Jane since their spirits had been merged once before. Jane and Blake go on a date after an initially turbulent reuniting. Jane discovered that Sif's spirit had actually been reborn in the body of a dying elderly cancer patient that was under her care. She alerted Blake and Thor who managed to restore Sif just before the patient died. Becoming Thor While Thor was away fighting Gorr the God Butcher, Jane was diagnosed with breast cancer. She later accepted Thor's invitation to represent Midgard in the Congress of Worlds on Asgard while she underwent therapy, but refused magical treatments. During a battle against Nick Fury, Thor lost the ability to wield his hammer, Mjolnir. The hammer remained on the Moon, where Thor stayed for some time, as he was unwilling to accept his loss, and attempted numerous times to lift the hammer to no avail. Soon after Thor and the rest of the Asgardians had left the Moon, Jane Foster came and picked up Mjolnir, gaining Thor's powers and having her physique transformed and improved. She had watched Thor use his hammer and slowly learned how to use Mjolnir by example.Category:Versions of Thor Category:Earth-SRS Category:Heroes Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electric Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Weapons Experts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Levitation Category:Armor Users Category:Ancient Technology Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Immortals Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Magic Resistance Category:Invulnerability Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Sorcery